Sayashi Riho
Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member of the Japanese pop group Morning Musume and a member of the duo Peaberry. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] 2004 Sayashi Riho was enrolled in Actor's School Hiroshima, a school whose studies concentrates more on singing, dancing and acting lessons to prepare their students for an future actor career. 2010 Sayashi Riho was one of the 5 winners of the Jc&Jk actress audition and got a chance to perform in Morning Musume's "Fashionable" stage play. 2011 Sayashi passed Morning Musume's ninth generation auditions, along with Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon and former Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Fukumura Mizuki. The ninth generation members debuted in Morning Musume January 2nd, at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. Sayashi's debut single in Morning Musume is titled "Maji Desu ka Ska!". On March 27th, it was announced Sayashi would be replacing Mano Erina for the radio show "Mano Deli", renaming it "Riho Deli". On July 29, it was revealed Sayashi will be out of events for at least six weeks to rest due to ischium nerve pain on her right side. Sayashi starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical will run from June 6-12. On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, and 20th at Yokohama Blitz. On July 20, it was announced that Sayashi and Wada Ayaka were choosen to form the duo, Peaberry. Profile: *'Name:' Sayashi Riho (鞘師里保) *'Nickname': Yasshii, Big eater, RihoRiho, Sayashi *'Birthday:' May 28, 1998 (14 years old) *'Birthplace:' Higashi, Hiroshima, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 155 cm (5'1") *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 2 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Red *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Gemini *'Charm Point: Eyes *'Weak Point: '''Really nervous doing presentations *'Strong Point: '''Handles animals well *Favourite Animal: Tiger *'''Special Skill: Penmanship, massage, calligraphy *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, dancing, sleeping, drawing *'Favorite Foods:' Peaches, Chinese noodles, chicken wings, cereals, sushi, oysters *'Least Favorite Foods: Carrots, shrimp, eggs *'''Favorite Colors: Pink, white, black, green and blue *'Favorite Sport:' Baseball *'Favorite Movie:' Finding Nemo *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for my family *'Motto: "'If you can sing you can rock the stage", "Shuwa Shuwa PON!" *'The best thing about your hometown:' The oysters are delicious in the winter *'Looks up to: 'Takahashi Ai, Suzuki Airi *'Favorite Morning Musume Singles:' "Kimagure Princess", "Maji Desu ka Ska!" *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "LOVE★Raspberry Juice" by SWEETS *'Current Favorite Song:' "Gangnam Style" by Psy, "Zurui Onna" by Sharam Q, *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Reborn Eleven (2011) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **Peaberry (2012-Present) Singles Participated In Morning Musume *Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Reborn Eleven *Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ Peaberry *Cabbage Hakusho *Cabbage Hakusho ~Haru Hen~ Discography DVDs *2011.08.31 Sayashi Riho ~Greeting~ *2012.03.09 RIHO (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.09.26 HyaaHo~i♪( ´θ｀)ノ *2013.03.31 snowdrop (“e-Hello!” DVD) Other DVDs *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 9th ・10th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。9・10期 DVD) Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2011.08.27 Sayashi Riho *2012.08.27 Un deux trois Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) Digital Photobooks *2011.11.11 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Riho version) *2012.02.24 9+10=∞ (鞘師里保/佐藤優樹) (with Masaki Sato) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Riho version) *2013.03.08 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Riho version) Concert Photobooks For Concert Photobooks, please go to 'Morning Musume DVDs & Photobooks'. Works Film *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as William Shakespeare) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) *2013 Gogakuyuu (ごがくゆう) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) Radio *2011– RIHO-DELI *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Magazines Cover girl *2012.06.14 Weekly ASCII 2012 6/28 Issue *2012.08.06 Top Yell 2012 September Issue *2012.10.17 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.408 *2012.10.20 Photo Technique Digital 2012 November Issue Featured on the cover *2011.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.4 (with Takahashi Ai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, & Suzuki Kanon) *2011.09.02 UTB+ Vol.4 (with Suzuki Airi & Maeda Yuuka) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, & Tamura Meimi) *2012.04.27 B.L.T. U-17 Vol.22 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, & Suzuki Kanon) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, & Ishida Ayumi) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi & Ishida Ayumi) *2012.10.26 Idol graph photogenic (with Suzuki Airi, Matsui Jurina, Maeshima Ami, Sekine Yuna, & RIO) *2012.11.22 Hello! Channel Best Selection (with Suzuki Airi) Trivia *Sayashi has an older sister, a younger sister and two older brothers. *Instead of going to a "normal" school, Sayashi visited Actor's School Hiroshima receiving singing, dancing and acting lessons since the age of 6. *She performed in several concerts organized by Actor's School and therefore had a mentionable fanbase prior to joining Morning Musume. *She has had a least one solo line since her debut single, Maji Desu ka Ska! *She, along with Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume that were born after the group's formation in 1997. *She can paint without looking. *She has a collection of art at home. *At school, her favorite class is lunch. *Sayashi was the only 9th generation member to recieve solo lines in "Only You", "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai!", "Ren'ai Hunter", and "The Matenrou Show". *She has a scar on her chin. *She moved to Tokyo from Hiroshima for Morning Musume. *Her mother speaks in Kansai dialect. *She is not good at waking up in the morning. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied that it was her eyeliner, it has to go a little past her eye. *She is quick at remembering dances. *Before she joined Morning Musume, she was in the stage play "Fashionable" with the group. *Is one of three Morning Musume members to have the blood type AB, the others being Kago Ai and Kamei Eri. *Shares the same birthday as Mika Todd from Coconuts Musume (May 28). *Instead of recieving an e-Hello DVD, a solo DVD and photobook were announced for her. * When asked the question "If you could become another Hello! Project member, who would you be?", Takahashi Ai said she would like to be Sayashi becuase she wants to be called cute no matter what she does, and Niigaki Risa said that she would like to be Sayashi (or Suzuki Kanon) because she wants to feel what it is like to be young again. *She can bend both her thumbs all the way back. *Outside of Morning Musume, she said she would be a nail artist. *She wants to appear in a cider commercial. *She shares the position of the lead vocalist together with Tanaka Reina. *She was ranked 6th on Beautiful Idol General Election 2012, Middle School Group. *She stated that her rival is herself. *Her favorite animal is hamster. *When she moved to Tokyo, she was touched when former Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa texted her not to hesitate asking for help if she feels lonely. *She is so far the only 9th generation to have a solo photobook and a solo DVD. *Her favorite English word is "example." *She's the shortest member of 9th generation Gallery 544288 231589453647119 1899173517 n.jpg|March 2013 Img20130301085913409.jpg|March 2013 Img20130313023718483.jpg|January 2013 Sayashiharu.jpg|Sayashi Riho, February 2012 Rebornsayashi.jpg|Sayashi Riho, October 2011 Rihoriho.jpg|Sayashi Riho, April 2011 Picture 16.png|Sayashi Riho during 9th generation auditions External Links *Hello! Project profile *9th Generation Blog *Sayashi Riho Blog Traslations Category:Morning Musume Category:9th Generation Category:1998 births Category:Members from Hiroshima Category:2011 additions Category:Blood type AB Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:May Births Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:9th Generation shows in Category:Peaberry Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Red Member Color Category:Reborn Eleven Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Sayashi Riho DVDs Category:Zetima Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Sayashi Riho Category:Sayashi Riho Photobooks